h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Rikki-Zane Relationship
Rikki Chadwick and Zane Bennett's relationship is one of the relationships in the H2O series. Season 1 Metamorphosis Pool Party Party Girls Young Love Moon Spell The Camera Never Lies Sink or Swim The Siren Effect Shipwrecked The Big Chill Lovesick Bad Moon Rising After being affected by the full moon that caused her powers to go freaky, Rikki escapes to Mako Island and sets the place on fire. Zane goes there to find the "sea monster" and notices the fire. Zane finds Rikki and she kisses him, causing him to pass out from dehydration. After Rikki returns to normal, Zane tells her about the kiss, but she tells him to forget about it. Hook, Line and Sinker Rikki goes to a hotel for a conference and encounters Zane there. They go to a hotel balcony and get trapped there. Rikki and Zane tell to each other about their struggles with their families. However, it starts to rain and Rikki hides close to the balcony door to keep her secret safe. Zane gives Rikki his jacket to keep her warm. Rikki and Zane are about to kiss when Harrison releases them. Rikki is about to leave, but Zane stops her because she still has his jacket. Rikki gives Zane his jacket back and they kiss. Red Herring Zane asks Rikki to go out with him, but she refuses. After Zane sees Emma as a mermaid, but didn't recognize her due to her red hair, everyone makes fun of him. Rikki tells Zane that she'll go out with him if he'll stop talking about mermaids. Fish Out of Water Rikki and Zane are on the date in the cinema and are unknowingly seen by Cleo and Emma. At the mall, Rikki sees a red dress and wants to have it. Later, Cleo and Emma force Rikki to choose them or Zane, but she refuses by saying that "friends don't give friends ultimatums". Zane gives Rikki the dress and takes there to Harrison's lunch which is also attended by Emma's family. Rikki is shocked to find out that Harrison is planning to develop Mako Island and Zane seems to be on his father's side. After reminiscing the events with Cleo and Emma, Rikki ruins Harrison's plans to develop Mako Island. Zane stands up to his father and Rikki gives the dress back to him. Zane asks Rikki that if she believe him for seeing the mermaid and she says that she believes in him. In Too Deep Rikki and Zane see Julia's locket at the jewelry store. Rikki wants to have it, but it's too expensive. Fed up with Zane's relationship with Rikki, Miriam jealously buys the locket. Rikki finds out and attacks Miriam to get the locket, but Zane stops her. Rikki gets angry at Zane for standing on Miriam's side. The locket gives the problems to Miriam and she wants to get rid of it. Zane demands Miriam to return the locket and she says that she will give it to him for a kiss. Rikki sees Zane and Miriam kissing. Zane tells Miriam to give the locket, but she throws it to the water. While Emma dives to retrieve it, Zane does the same. Emma hides and Zane finds the locket. To keep her secret safe, Rikki dries the locket with her power. Dr. Danger Dr. Denman has returned and the girls and Lewis are worried about her research on Mako Island. Zane overhears their conversation and goes to Dr. Denman. Later, Rikki sees Dr. Denman lying to Zane that there's nothing on Mako Island. Rikki goes to Zane and she tells him that she heard about Dr. Denman has found something. Zane is confused and is convinced that Dr. Denman knows about "the mermaid". When he races off and tells Rikki, she gets angry at him. This is because she believes that Zane is thinking too much about mermaids. This results in Zane leaving and telling her that he doesn't want to see her. A Twist in the Tail Zane tells Rikki that Dr. Denman's cameras have discovered the mermaids. When the girls are captured in the Moon Pool, Zane is shocked to find out that Rikki is a mermaid. Rikki gets angry at Zane for putting them in big danger and refuses to talk with him. With Lewis' help, Zane rescues the girls. Before the girls find out that they lost their powers for only 12 hours, Rikki and Zane break up, but decide to stay friends. Season 2 The One That Got Away Rikki is reunited with Zane. She wants to stay away from him. At the motocross race, Rikki tells Zane that it's over and Zane pretends to have an accident. Rikki runs over to Zane, yelling for help. However, Zane was pretending to be hurt to get her attention. When he 'wakes up' he kisses her. Rikki gets angry, running away and refusing to talk with him. Later, Rikki finds herself with no choice but to tell Zane that she's still a mermaid when Nate becomes fed up with Zane telling him to wait and sprays the two with water. Zane tells Rikki to run and she jumps into the water. When Zane finds her later at Mako Island, she tells him that she's still a mermaid and they get back together, but they decide to keep it a secret from Cleo and Emma. Wrong Side of the Tracks Initially, Zane is running late for a date with Rikki, and Rikki playfully gets mad about it. Zane gives Rikki an iPod with a playlist already on it, and when she tries to refuse it, Zane reveals that he engraved it with "shut up and take the gift" so that it couldn't be returned. Zane walks her 'home' and makes it clear that he wants to meet her dad, but she refuses. After Rikki sees him arguing with her dad (Zane doesn't know is her dad at the time), she becomes hostile towards Zane and is really hurt. Zane doesn't know why she's acting this way, and he gets really worried. Later, she reveals to him where she really lives and who her dad is, explaining why she was hurt, and saying that Zane now has an excuse to not be interested in her anymore. Zane fights this, saying that regardless of where Rikki lives, He really, REALLY likes her. He joins their hands and causes her to smile, kissing her for a moment before her dad sees them and interrupts. Her dad makes Zane leave, but after Zane fixes his bike, the two get on good terms, and Zane and Rikki invite her friends to her house for a cookout. In Over Our Heads Zane tells Rikki that Harrison's friend's boat has sunk with a Tibetan figure near Mako Island and there's a reward for someone to find it. At first, Rikki refuses to help Zane, but changes her mind when she finds out that her father wants to move away due to losing money. Despite Lewis' wishes to not trust Zane, Cleo and Emma (unaware of the reward) agree to help Rikki and Zane find the figure. During the search, Cleo and Emma find out about the reward and refuse to help Rikki and Zane. Rikki finds the figure, but overworks herself and suddenly, the machine gets damaged and the box falls on Rikki's head which knocks her out. Zane calls her name a few times really worried. Zane jumps into water and rescues Rikki, but she's hurt. When Zane brings Rikki up to the surface she's still unconscious and he's holding her. Zane is very worried and scared. While holding her with one arm, he uses his right arm to move her out of her face, screaming Rikki to wake up. Zane calls Cleo, Emma and Lewis for help. After regaining consciousness, Rikki explains that her father wants to move away. Lewis and Zane retrieve the figure and get the reward, accepting it in Rikki's name, so she can stay. Irresistible The Heat is On Three's Company Charlotte has became a mermaid and gained the all mermaid powers, because of that, Rikki doesn't have a time to stay together with Zane. Following an argument about Charlotte's own preparations for Lewis' birthday party, Rikki leaves the mermaid group and decides to spend time with Zane. The next day, Zane tells Rikki to not give Charlotte any satisfactions and she can always return to Lewis's birthday party. Rikki decides to return after being called by Ash about Cleo and Emma's disappearance from Lewis' party. Rikki and Zane rescue Cleo and Emma from being discovered as mermaids by Ash. Unfathomable Season 3 The Awakening JuiceNet Café has been closed and Zane re-opens it, calling it now Rikki's Cafe. Rikki gets angry at Zane for stealing her idea and Zane tells her that he planned to manage the cafe together as partners. Keep Your Enemies Close Valentine's Day Rikki hates Valentine's Day. However, Zane makes a Valentine theme for the cafe which annoys Rikki. Rikki uses her powers to destroy the balloons. At the end of the episode, Rikki apologizes and she says that she wants to spend time with Zane although she hates Valentine's Day. Zane turns on some slow music and slow dances with Rikki. Big Ideas Rikki finds out that the cafe is going bankrupt. Zane organizes the motocross race and the prize is $1000. When Zane finds out that Will has the experience in motorbikes and also participates in the race, he decides with Nate to make Will lose. At the race, Rikki and Bella use their powers to teach Zane and Nate a lesson, making Will win the race. Rikki gives Will the money and Zane gets angry at her for making the cafe go bankrupt. At the end of the episode, Rikki opens an auction, so the cafe won't go bankrupt. Happy Families Kidnapped Revealed Just a Girl at Heart Rikki is planning to host corporate functions in the cafe. However, Zane makes a mistake with the booking and the corporate functions are the children's party. After Cleo and Rikki turn the event into a success, she makes Zane to be a clown for the another children's party (Rikki was a clown in the first party) as punishment for turning the corporate functions into a children's party. Crime & Punishment To Have and To Hold Back Mermaid Magic Power Play The Dark Side The girls hide at the cafe to protect themselves from the water tentacle attack. Zane finds out that Bella has invited Will for help and invites his friends for the same night to play. Rikki gets angry about Zane's attitude and goes to Mako Island. After Will returns to the Moon Pool, he sees Rikki during the moment that she finds out that the tentacle can listen to her and it's not an enemy, Zane apologizes to Rikki for being selfish and says that he will always be with her. A Magnetic Attraction Into the Light After her friends didn't believe her because Will told them about her secret experience during the last full moon, Rikki wants Zane to help her to stop Ryan from discovering the girls' secret when he went to Mako Island. Zane says that he has the meeting. Rikki finds out that Zane has sponsorship meetings with Sophie and gets angry at him for keeping it a secret from her. Rikki secretly suspects that there's something between Zane and Sophie. Breakaway When Will wins the free-diving competition, Sophie loses control of emotions and kisses Zane. Rikki sees this and breaks up with Zane, quitting from helping in the cafe. The Jewel Thief Sophie convinces Zane that Rikki loves Will. Jealous, Zane steals Rikki's new crystal necklace. Rikki goes to the cafe and tells him why she broke up with him. Zane gets angry at her and tells that he will no longer keep her secret. Rikki asks Zane if Sophie knows about the girls' secret and Zane says that she doesn't. Beach Party Zane wants to invite Rikki to the end-of-year beach party and go as friends. Rikki refuses because she broke up with him. Bella thinks that Will wants to go to the party with Rikki when they were actually practicing asking Bella. To make Will jealous, Bella asks Nate to go with her. Zane is still convinced that Rikki and Will are together and Sophie tries to convince him to change the name of the cafe. At the party, Zane finds out that Will loves Bella and Sophie was lying, so he refuses to change the name of the cafe. Graduation Upon a failed attempt to stop Sophie and Ryan from mining more crystals out of the Moon Pool, Zane quickly warns Rikki. Though she is initially angry with him, Zane tells her that he will do anything to help her, but is turned down by the girls saying that they should handle it. Still intent, Zane rushes to find Will and the two head for Mako Island in his boat to help the girls. Later, after the graduation, a celebration is hosted at the cafe and Rikki attends it. Zane tells Rikki that she can come back anytime and they decide to stay friends. Category:Love Couples Category:H2O Just Add Water Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 2 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 3